


Teaching the Trick

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finally finds some time to teach Hawke the electricity trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching the Trick

“Ouch!” Anders exclaimed. “Still too strong.” He shook his hand and Hawke flopped back onto his bed in frustration. “You’re an amazing mage Hawke but you’re still giving it too much.”

They both sat on his bed in the estate. After having defeated the Arishok in single combat, Anders had managed to save him but it had been a close thing. Hawke had spent most of the next month bed ridden at his orders. Anders had spent a good portion of that month with him. He’d been listening outside the door when Hawke and Isabela had their screaming match and Isabela hadn’t been seen since.

She hadn’t even glanced at him when she stormed out of the estate. Anders wasn’t hurt that she’d ignored him. He knew they had been using each other. While she had been his only bed partner for months he was positive that he hadn’t been hers. In the weeks since her departure, listening to Hawke whine about his now lacking sex life Anders knew that she had been having sex with him as well.

This also didn’t bother him. Anders had never come up itchy and knew that she had settled somewhat. There were probably more people that were mourning her absence, at least one or two, but so far the only one he was positive about was Hawke. What bothered him was that he was back to his hand. After an active and often interesting sex life, fucking his hand left a lot to be desired. Justice was absolutely ecstatic over this new development however.

Teaching Hawke the electricity trick had begun out of boredom. They hadn’t managed to find time after that day in the Rose with all the Qunari problems and Leandra’s death. Darktown’s residents hadn’t been bothered too much by the goings on above them. Residents of Hightown could afford the Chantry services and the people of Lowtown usually didn’t visit him even if they needed it. That left him with plenty of time to help alleviate Hawke’s suddenly monotonous existence.

It was a little late and he had taken his coat and boots off earlier. He didn’t always sleep at the estate but it was looking like tonight he would. Hawke wasn’t wearing anything besides a thin sheet that did little to hide his erection and a bandage still wound around his middle. Seeing his cock twitch every time Anders demonstrated the trick was almost torture. If it weren’t for how frustrated Hawke obviously was, he would think the man was doing it on purpose.

“I’m never going to get the hang of this,” Hawke pouted.

“Nonsense,” Anders said crawling forward to sit on his thighs with sudden inspiration. “Let’s try a different approach.”

Hawke rose up on his elbows and arched an eyebrow before Anders swept off his shirt and threw it into the chair. Anders beckoned him up and Hawke sat, his hands subtly rubbing his stiff member. There was now little space between them. Anders flashed his most charming smile as he took Hawke’s hands and put them on his sides just above the waist of his trousers. His own hands then went to Hawke’s shoulders.

“Every time you get it right, my hands get lower,” said Anders smoothly.

“Could this possibly end with your dick up my arse?” he asked hopefully.

“Probably not,” Anders said sympathetically. “Given the nature of your wounds I don’t really want to risk it until it’s completely healed. I don’t see anything wrong with reversing that however.”

Hawke’s face fell momentarily but quickly broke into a sunny grin. “You’re the other guy she was screwing aren’t you? I knew about her and Merrill but I could never figure out who the other man was.”

“Isabela was having sex with Merrill?” Anders asked in sudden surprise. “I knew I wasn’t her only partner but I never would have guessed Merrill.”

“She was,” Hawke said still grinning. “Do you think we could make this a regular thing? I’ll scratch your itch you scratch mine.”

“Possibly,” said Anders calm on the outside but whooping enthusiastically on the inside. “Why wouldn’t you just go to the Rose like you were before?”

“I’ve sort of gotten used to _not_ itching,” he replied his grin turning wry.

Anders chuckled and shifted a little to get more comfortable. “Deal,” he said and immediately felt Justice’s irritation. He pushed the feeling away and smiled again. “Right now, however, depends entirely upon you. Concentrate.”

Hawke closed his eyes and pursed his lips for a moment. When he opened them again Anders immediately felt the sting on his side where his hands rested and winced. “Not as bad but still too strong.”

He nodded and moved his hands a little further up Anders’ side. This time there was less stinging and more pleasant tingling. Anders hummed and moved his hands a little lower, rubbing his thumbs along Hawke’s collarbone.

“Much better,” he purred. “You’ve almost got it. Just a bit less…”

Hawke smiled happily and his hands shifted again, this time towards his back. He felt the tingling briefly and hummed again. His hands shifted lower, his thumbs now pressing on the hard pebbles of his nipples. Anders demonstrated the trick again and grinned at Hawke’s low moan.

“Now keep it going,” Anders said softly his thumbs circling Hawke’s nipples. “Feel free to explore.”

Up his back and around to his chest, Anders couldn’t hold in a low moan either. His cock began to grow stiff as Hawke rubbed his palms on his nipples. His hands drifted lower on Hawke’s torso, stopping at the bandage around his middle when the tingling on his chest stopped.

“I think you could use a little more room,” Hawke said pulling at the laces on his trousers.

“That was perfect Hawke,” Anders said as his trousers were pulled down slightly. His member sprang free and Hawke gripped it loosely, giving him another short burst of electricity. Anders groaned, thrusting a few times into the circle of his fingers. “I’d forgotten how good that feels.”

Hawke grinned, still gripping his cock with one hand and freed his own member from the sheet with the other. Anders let his head roll back as he felt the tingling along his cock. He moaned again as Hawke began stroking him slowly, finding enough presence of mind to create a palm full of grease. It was Hawke’s turn to groan as he was stroked. The tingling on Anders’ cock strengthened for a brief moment but returned to pleasant quickly.

“Very good,” Anders said breathily lifting his head. “Keep it up.”

He spread the slick, stroking slowly, his thumb rubbing around the head every so often. Hawke continued to stroke him as well matching the pace Anders set. His eyes closed again and he reveled in the pleasure he hadn’t felt for a long time. Hawke’s grip strengthened and Anders stroked him a little faster. They were both panting as Hawke ran his other hand up his side and around to his back. The pleasant tingle moved along Anders’ body with his hand.

Anders forced his eyes open and found Hawke looking up at him, pupils blown wide and panting heavily. He squeezed Hawke’s member briefly and sped his strokes again. Hawke groaned but his magic remained steady. Anders felt his hand pushing past his pants, a brief squeeze to his arse cheek before he felt Hawke circling his entrance.

“Maker,” Hawke groaned. “I’m not going to last.”

“Don’t worry,” Anders panted. “I’m not going to either.”

Hawke pushed a single finger through that tight ring of muscle and Anders gasped as his orgasm suddenly rippled through him, his spend landing on Hawke’s stomach just above the bandage. The tingling on his cock stopped as Hawke milked his seed from him.

“Please Anders,” Hawke moaned softly as he suddenly fell back to the bed.

Hawke tried thrusting into his still hand but with him still sitting on his thighs there was little movement. Anders resumed, stroking quickly while Hawke’s panting grew heavier. Hawke moaned again and Anders moved his other hand to catch his spend, trying to keep it off of the bandage. There were a few moments of silence and Hawke rose up on his elbows again.

“That was very nice but we didn’t get to fuck,” he pouted.

“Don’t pout,” Anders said grinning. He licked his fingers clean and backed off of the bed. Anders threw a rag at him then tucked himself back into his trousers, tying the laces loosely. “You rest for a bit and I’m going down to the kitchen. I’ve got a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“That sounds delicious but unless they involve giving me a bit of your stamina it’ll be a while before I can be ready again.”

“I’ll have you ready in minutes,” Anders purred. “I still want you to rest a bit though. You’ll get your reward before the nights out.”

Anders left him curious as he closed the door behind him. As he made his way to the kitchen he thought of all the other things he could teach Hawke. Maybe Isabela’s departure wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
